Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a photographing optical system and an image capturing device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact photographing optical system and an image capturing device applicable to electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile terminals having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. The sensor of a conventional optical system is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional optical system employed in a portable electronic product mainly provides the characteristics of large field of view and compact size so as to satisfy the trend of compact electronic products. However, the fine image quality cannot be maintained due to the generated stray light thereof.